Powochi (Lattice Fauna)
The Powochi (Powochi powochi) is an omnivorous tree-dwelling creature native to Lattice. The Powochi is unique among normally extant Lattice creatures in that it does not emerge at full size. Instead, young powochi emerge as small babies that grow over time as they consume large amounts of mineral matter from many sources which then also increase the size of the gemstone, as though they are incubating above ground. Description The powochi is a hairy creature roughly the size of a medium sized dog. When fully grown and standing on all fours as it does, its shoulder height reaches about 22 inches while the length of its body not counting the tail is roughly 50 inches. The tail varies in length, but is almost always more than 2 feet long. The powochi has flexible body with loose skin. It stands and runs digitigrade, but will rest on its heels to stand upright. Its feet have three toes and its hands have four; it has opposable thumbs and grippy paw pads, which helps it climb. Its face is short, but not flat, and covered in longer fur creating its "beard". It has large round ears with soft fur even on the inside. Its hind legs are longer than its front, allowing it to leap great distances. The inside of its mouth is lined with teeth made to grind plant matter, with cheeks to keep larger solids inside and a set of extremely sharp top front teeth for scraping away at tree bark. The powochi is covered in soft dense fur, with additional bristles on top of its head and on a spot over its shoulder blades. The fur and bristles match local mineral color, and may be patchy or striped. The tail is long and thick and lacks fur. All powochi have their gemstone on their chest. Like all prusams, powochi emerge prematurely and grow in size over time with the food they eat providing the mineral matter needed to do so. In addition to the gemstone, powochi also have internal mineral structures with no life force forming "bones", which make them able to use up less energy projecting their physical bodies. Also as prusams, they provide energized mineral matter to their newly-emerged young in a processed form comparable to milk from six teats on their stomach. Powochi need to drink water regularly, which causes them to be heavier than other Lattice creatures and often moist to touch. Behavior Powochi are peaceful social creatures, living in groups of up to 50 individuals all sharing food and living space. They only fight in self-defense against other creatures, and they are not territorial but do respect the boundaries of other powochi communities. Diet Powochi are omnivores, though they prefer a mostly plant-based diet of leaves and fruit. They also eat shards and will happily chow down on bugs such as tree karkals and seadles. Powochi also need to drink water throughout their lives to maintain their bones. Access to water is also required for young powochi to grow their gemstones and physical forms. Reproduction Like most life on Lattice, powochi do not have separate biological sexes. All powochi can carry young. A powochi can carry 1-6 seeds after mating, leading to there being 2-12 young powochi produced per breeding. Immediately after the seed's kernel is formed, the powochi parents scrape out holes in their tree's trunk with their sharp front teeth to deposit the seeds within. The tree grows to cover the seeds after a few days, and they emerge only a week after being planted as very small newborn powochi. These baby powochi are then fed mineral "milk" by their parents until they grow large enough to go out and eat solid food. Powochi have a 2-month breeding cycle around the equator, where they are native; however, as they spread after the ecosystem's revival, the ones living in the north and south started only breeding in the summer. Abilities Like all lattice animals, powochi are capable of fusing with each other and with other species and even gems; they rarely do so, however, as their bones make the fusion extremely painful for all parties involved. Being extremely moist, powochi are able to defend themselves using water--usually by blasting it along with the contents of their stomach at an attacker from their mouths. Relationship with Gems WIP Trivia WIP Gallery WIPCategory:Disgustedorite Category:A to Z Category:Species Category:Lattice Fauna